The Morgensterns
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: The Morgensterns never come into the city in Idris. Then one day they show up. Clary decides to befriend them. What happens when Magnus decides they become a fly on the wall. When they do Clary has a plan after she sees their life. What could she have in mind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story kind of goes off of the time line. It's just different. :P

Disclaimer: I only own Jennifer

Chapter One

SIMON'S POV

"Who are THEY?" Clary asked. Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Sebastian, Aline and I turned our head and followed her gaze.

"The Morgensterns." Sebastian answered nodding his head to the three teenagers walking through the circle.

"Jonathan." Sebastian said motioning to the boy with white hair.

"Jace." Sebastian continued motioning to the boy with gold hair.

"Jennifer." Sebastian said motioning to the girl with hair somewhere between white and gold.

"Their father is Valentine he's bad news, everyone knows it. The clave should grab him while they can." Aline said.

"It's not that simple. The Clave has no proof." Alec said his voice said sounding irritated that he had to keep explaining this.

"Isabelle! You said I couldn't wear pants!" Clary said narrowing her eyes at Isabelle. I grinned it was typical Clary. She fought tooth and nail to avoid wearing the dress Isabelle insisted on her wearing.

"It's frowned upon!" Isabelle snapped at Clary.

"I would hardly follow a Morgensterns example." Added Aline.

They look normal I wonder why everyone is so bent out of shape of them. I wondered to myself.

"They never come into the city, they always stay at the manor home." Sebastian said narrowing his eyes in confusion.

We all let out a gasp as Clary broke away from our group and headed in their direction. Isabelle reached out for Clary's arm but missed her fingers brushing air. We watched as Clary crossed the circle and came to a stop in front of Jennifer. They were talking but we couldn't hear what was being said.

Clary motioned to Jennifer's pants. Jennifer just looked confused. Clary pointed back towards us and Jennifer followed her arm then said something back to Clary before leaning back and talking to her brothers. They all started to walk this way.

"By the Angel!" Isabelle hissed.

"Their coming over here." Sebastian said his eyes wide.

As they got closer we heard the two boys arguing. Clary quickly introduced everyone and explained that Jennifer didn't even know that she wasn't supposed to wear jeans. Surprisingly Isabelle was quick to offer her a dress. We all headed back Sebastian and Aline's house. Halfway there we had to stop because the Morgenstern boys started to fight. Their argument quickly escalated to fists.

Both boys were moving quickly their movements were a blur. Their fighting was brutal, for brothers they didn't hold anything back. Jennifer quickly got involved. She tried to separate them. Her movements were as quick as theirs.

"Father will be livid!" She snapped at them after failed attempts to pull them apart. The result was instant. Both boys moved apart Jace motioned for us to continue. We finally made it to the house where Isabelle quickly changed Jennifer's outfit. She didn't seem too thrilled by the dress but she wore it anyway.

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Most of us watched them almost like they were on display and they stood close together looking around. Clary was the only one who seemed unfazed by the whole situation.

Jonathan got a fire letter _at least that's what I think it's called._ I thought to my self. Jonathan whispered to Jace and Jennifer and they quickly excused themselves mentioning that they had to head home.

Magnus leaned against the wall and motioned us closer.

"Who wants to see what their life is like?" He asked an excited glint in his eyes. His statement was met with both excitement and disagreement.

He went on to explain that he could make us unseen and silent so they would never know we were there. Like being a fly on the wall sort of. Everyone else gave in so at last I gave in, a feeling of dread settling in. He cast the spell and we quickly headed out the door and followed the Morgensterns.

"Your quiet.." Jonathan said looking at his sister.

"It's just that we finally got to leave the house without father and we could have enjoyed it but you two had to fight." Jennifer answered looking between her brothers.

They both apologized looking guilty. We followed them out into the country side of Idris. It was beautiful. We soon came to a large manor home. It had two stories a large yard with a fence and a forest at the back. Jace took a deep breath and opened the door.

We stepped in behind them quickly the door closed just behind us. We heard footsteps. I watched in confusion as Jonathan's look quickly turned to indifference. Jace and Jennifer quickly changed to a look of indifference also. A man appeared in the entry way. He was tall and broad shouldered with white hair and dark eyes.

"Valentine Morgenstern." Magnus whispered as the man stepped closer.

"My daughter, what are you wearing?" Valentine asked a hint of bored amusement in his voice as he addressed his daughter.

"Someone failed to inform me that girls are supposed to wear dresses." Jennifer replied her voice level.

Jace's mouth dropped open and Jonathan's expression stayed the same. Valentine shot Jace a look and he quickly returned to an expression of indifference.

"I expected that you would do some research BEFORE you went." Valentine answered his eyes on his daughter.

"How is that fair?! How could she have known?!" Clary asked us glaring at valentine even though he couldn't see or hear us. We shrugged in response.

"Come dinner is ready." Valentine said turning on his heal and walking away.

Jonathan Jace and Jennifer followed behind him, and we followed behind them. The dining room was beautiful. It held a granite table made to seat at least twelve people. A crystal chandelier hung above the table.

Valentine took a seat first at the head of the table. Jonathan moved towards the opposite end. Valentine stood quickly grabbing his arm before backhanding him. We let out a gasp at that but Jace and Jennifer hardly seemed to register it. A red hand sized welt colored Jonathan's pale face.

"You know better." Valentine said his voice not displaying the fury in his eyes.

He pulled Jonathan back to the head of the table and shoved him into the chair at his right. Jace moved to the left side of the table and sat halfway down the table. Jennifer sat on the right side in the chair at the other end of the table.

"Good to see everyone else remembers their seats." Valentine said as a servant brought in their food placing a plate in front of each of them.

"Where did you get the dress?" Valentine asked Jennifer with a smirk.

"A girl we met in the city." Jennifer replied slowly.

"Do you know her name?" Valentine asked. Jennifer shook her head in response.

"I require a verbal response!" Valentine said his voice raised as he smacked his hand on the table. I think we were all secretly glad that she was at the opposite end of the table. I even felt bad for Jonathan for having to sit so close.

"No father I do not know her name." Jennifer answered.

"She knows my name!" Isabelle said

"It's better she doesn't tell Valentine your name." Alec said.

"You may have some free time for the evening." Valentine said as they finished eating.

Jonathan went down the hallway while Jace and Jennifer went up the stairs. We went back and forth between them. Jennifer mostly sat in her room. Jace stayed in the library. Jonathan went into a study and stayed in there.

As it got dark and night fall hit they met up again. We found them in a room with a small bar. Jonathan was the first in there. He got a glass and filled it with alcohol before sitting on the stool and sipping at it. Jace came in next and Jonathan poured him a drink. They sat in silence and sipped at their drink. Jennifer came in last. Jonathan poured her a drink as well.

"What are you doing still up?" Jace asked between sips.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered softly.

"Maybe this will help, you need to get to bed though, remember what happened last time you overslept?" Jonathan said

Jennifer flinched and Jace shot Jonathan a look. Jonathan finished his drink and set the glass down glaring.

"Don't fight, you guys fight constantly in this house." Jennifer whispered.

"I blame the negative energy." Jace said with a smirk.

"Good night." Jonathan said getting up and leaving the room.

Jace followed quickly after and Jennifer finished the glass in a final gulp and left the room with a sigh. We followed her up to her room where we saw Jace and Jonathan getting ready for bed. Jennifer changed quickly and laid down staring at the ceiling for a long time before drifting off to a restless sleep.

"Let's stay until tomorrow night." Isabelle said

"Okay." We all quickly agreed. As bad as it sounds we all wanted to see what else would happen.

When I glanced at Clary I saw a look of determination. I'm not sure I want to know what she has planned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It was a spell :) Thank you for reviewing, they make me happy. R&R :) plus I do need feedback.

Disclaimer: I only own Jennifer.

Chapter Two

**SIMON'S POV**

We mostly stayed in Jennifer's room. I noticed that Sebastian watched her a lot more than the rest of us did. It was close to three in the morning when Magnus and Isabelle began to push each other, they were messing around and shoving each other. One shove too hard and Isabelle bumped into the door with a soft thud.

It happened very quickly. The soft thud and suddenly Jennifer was sitting straight up in bed and grabbed the dagger and threw it. It missed Isabelle by just a few inches thankfully Magnus pulled her out of the way just in time. Jennifer looked around the room carefully and I thought for sure we would be caught. Thankfully she dismissed it and laid back down.

Less than an hour later there was banging on the door. Jennifer sat up with a sigh and a yawn and began putting her shoes on. We gave each other confused looks and followed her out of her room. She met with with Jonathan and Jace and all three of them started to run laps around the perimeter of the yard.

When they reached the back of the house Jonathan and Jace began to fight. First the shoving then the tripping and lastly it turned to punches.

"Knock it off!" Jennifer said in a loud whisper glancing behind her probably looking for Valentine.

They didn't stop they continued to fight rolling around on the ground punching each other. Jennifer gave them one last glare and started to run again.

"Do you know where your brothers are?" Valentine asked looking in the direction she came from. Usually all three of the children were done at the same time.

"No father." She answered moving past him and heading into the house.

We watched as Valentine narrowed his eyes and walked around the house stopping at the sight of his sons rolling around in the grass and punching each other. He walked over to them and grabbed them both and yanked them up.

"What were you supposed to be doing?" Valentine asked his voice deadly calm.

"Running." Jace answered receiving a backhand for his efforts. I frowned as Clary said "Jace." as soft as a whisper.

"And what were you doing instead?" Valentine asked turning his eyes on Jonathan.

"Fighting." He answered also receiving a backhand. Neither of them moved to touch the now red spot on their faces.

"Which of you started it?" He demanded raising his voice. Jonathan and Jace kept quiet.

"Fine both of you." Valentine said reach out and grabbing both boys by the back of the neck hard enough that we could tell it would bruise and pushing them towards the house.

"Shower and get dressed." He said, roughly shoving them towards the stairs. Valentine turned and walked towards the kitchen and dinning room.

"Your sitting next to me." Valentine stated walking into the dinning room and taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Yes father." We watched as Jennifer answered and stood from her seat and sat next to her father, I glanced back as Sebastian groaned.

"He knows, I bet he knows." Sebastian said gesturing towards Valentine.

They both stayed silent and waited for Jonathan and Jace to join them. They came back down the stairs and entered the dinning room.

"Nice of you to join us." Valentine commented as they walked in and gestured for them to sit.

Jonathan took his usual seat this time across from his sister. Jace moved to his seat but Valentine cleared his throat and pointed to the seat next to Jennifer. Jace took his seat quietly and the food was brought in.

"I'm getting hungry." Isabelle said and Magnus made some muffins and juice appear.

"Why did you lie to me about your brother's location." Valentine asked. Jennifer took a slow drink and swallowed not taking her eyes of of her father.

"Why did you lie to me?!" Valentine demanded his voice getting louder.

"I apologize." Jennifer stated glancing down at her breakfast. Valentine reached out and grabbed her hair forcing her to look at him.

She kept her eyes trained on him and Valentine smacked her across the face a red mark appeared on her cheek the same as her brothers. Alec reached out and grabbed Sebastian and pulled him back.

"we have to do something!" He said struggling against Alec.

"We will, once we have enough information we will stop him." Clary said watching Jace sadly.

Valentine dismissed them to go to their lessons. He pulled Jace back by the arm as the other two left and headed for the library. We watched as Valentine shoved him against the wall. Clary let out a soft whimper.

"Want to tell me who started it?" Valentine demanded glaring at Jace. Jace kept quiet. Clary covered her eyes.

"Fine." Valentine said wrapping a hand around Jace's throat.

"Fine but you better behave today you're all on thin ice. Do make sure your siblings get that message." Valentine said releasing Jace and shoving him towards the library.

We followed him down the hall and watched as he took his seat and started reading and writing. We noticed Jonathan and Jennifer do the same thing.

"They all just let it happen." Isabelle said leaning against the wall.

"If it's what you grew up with and it's the only thing you know I suppose you get used to it." Alec said patting his sister on the back.

We watched them for the rest of the day as they did their book lessons. There were so many different lessons. They had a lot of languages and demonology lessons. They studied a lot of different runes. They also had intense work outs and intense trainings with weapons. Valentine made Jace and Jonathan fight most of the lessons.

"How is that fair?" Clary asked.

"Which part?" I asked.

"He makes them fight and makes them competitive and makes them mad at each other but then he gets mad when they fight!" She said frowning and watching Jace.

Sebastian kept quiet watching Jennifer fight and "Practice" with her father. All of the lessons were brutal. I noticed Aline watching Jonathan when she thought no one was looking at her. By the time they were done with all the lessons Valentine sent them to wash up for dinner and meet back in the dinning room. After they ate he sent allowed free time and they all three split to different directions.

"Let's go." Magnus said. We nodded and followed him.

"we just need to report this." Clary said still frowning.

"How can we show people what we saw we don't have any evidence." Isabelle pointed out.

"I'm going to make a rune to show people our memories." Clary said.

"I'll start working on it. As soon as it's done we will tell someone and get them some help." Clary added.

"What if no one cares because of who they are?" Alec asked

"Mothers will care. Mothers don't want to see any children get abused." Aline said.

We nodded in agreement and went back to the Penhallow's.


End file.
